Shadow's Prey
by Charlottlette
Summary: Mahando and Mana, twin sorcerers by trade, find their road to becoming members of the pharoh's royal army is not as easy as they would have thought...


Disclaimer-Yugioh does not belong to me.  
  
Shadow's Prey by Charlottlette  
  
"I don't believe I've ever seen a pair of twins as different as your son and daughter are to each other, if you'll forgive me for saying so." the doctor told the parents of his two patients.  
  
The father nodded, agreeing completely. "Yes, it is true. Mahando and Mana are as different as night and day. Despite this, I believe that they both have a path in which they are destined and will reach that destination together." he told him.  
  
The patriach of the family of four was known throughout the kingdom for his wisdom. He doted over his children, the serious young man, Mahando, and his energetic, harmonious sister Mana.  
  
The family was respected throughout the kingdom for their legacy of being powerful spellcasters, sorcerers as they were called in the pharoh's royal army. His children had accepted their gifts with grace, Mana using hers for mischief while Mahando used his to keep her out of harm's way.  
  
The older of the two by just a few minutes, Mahando felt as though it was his duty to watch over his clumsy, careless twin, whom he swore lived to make his days miserable. At sixteen, she had already made many of the village boys fall desperately in love with her with her bewitchment spells.  
  
She reviled in her cute blonde perkiness, short and slender, curvy in all the right places. She carried a magical staff to match her revealing short dress, a feminine short costume that left little to the imagination. He himself dressed modestly in ankle length tan or white robes and carried his staff proudly, one the color of nature itself.  
  
Sometimes he felt as though he was her father instead of her brother, doling out punishments and chores to her to keep her busy. It was hard for him to concentrate at the temple of the goddesses with her sitting, twitching nervously beside him.  
  
"I love you so much, dearest brother, but I'm bored stiff. Why don't we make out daily offering to the goddesses by means of reflecting nature within ourselves?" she asked him.  
  
In some ways, she knew him better than anyone and that made their connection stronger because of it. As flightly as she was, they shared a common passion of the great outdoors, asking nothing more of the earth than it was willing to provide.  
  
It was those moments that Mahando cultivated his magic the most, willing poor farmers' crops to grow, bringing about changes in the weather or keeping his sister Mana from embarrassing him or their family during their outings.  
  
"That dress is entirely too revealing." he told her, taking in her newest dress that wore her more than she wore it.  
  
It was made of sheer pink fabric, riding high on her thighs and low on her blossoming chest. He could pratically make out the curve of her breasts and hips, knowing that she had had it custom made just for this effect.  
  
"There's no one around but you and me, big brother. I'd prefer not to be wearing anything at all myself, become one with nature..." she giggled.  
  
His stunning blonde sister was far more tempting than she should be in her risque outfit, he thought. We are the children of a highly renowed family of spellcasters, he thought, not sex crazed heathens! He grunted angerily as he was suddenly splashed with water.  
  
"What are you doing?" Mahando asked her.  
  
Mana giggled, lifting herself just far enough above the stream's water level that he could see the dusty pink of her exposed nipples.  
  
"Come on in, Mahando. The water's great!" she shouted.  
  
Staring at her with widened eyes, he gave in to her demands just to keep her from wandering out of the water in her current state. He used his staff to change into a pair of fitted purple robes, letting his long hair whip behind him in the breeze. Mana giggled as he waded over to her.  
  
"You're so modest, big brother, but I love you anyway." she gushed, pressing herself up against him.  
  
He blushed furiously as he could feel the heat of her naked body against him, even through his robes. Even though they were related, even he was not immune to the sexual energy Mana exhuded.  
  
"Why are you blushing, Mahando?" she asked.  
  
She gasped as she pressed up against him, evidence of her squirming against him straining against her inner thigh. She giggled and reached out to touch him, just before he grabbed her wrist.  
  
"No, Mana. This isn't like it was when we were kids." he told her.  
  
She pressed harder against him, causing him to gasp. "Isn't it?" she teased.  
  
He chanted a quiet spell just before she shrieked upon being enveloped in a watery embrace and thrown roughly against the shore. She narrowed her eyes at him and took her staff in hand.  
  
"You're mean! Two can play that game, you know!" she shouted at him.  
  
Rising to his full height, Mahando narrowed his eyes at his sister, staff in hand, tauting her to challenge her magic against his. He blushed again as he put her dress back on over her soaking wet body, crossing her arms across her chest.  
  
"Your loss, big brother. You just wait, one day that superior power of yours will be mine to borrow at will. We are twins after all." she chirped at him, walking away. 


End file.
